1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain wall construction composed of a plurality of curtain wall units arranged in rows and colums, and more particularly to a joint assembly of an adjacent pair of horizontally opposed curtain wall units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known joint assembly between an adjacent pair of horizontally opposed curtain wall units, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 57-161434, comprises an interior gasket and an exterior sealing strip, both mounted between opposed vertical frame members of the two adjacent curtain wall units. The interior gasket has opposite edge portions respectively fitted in opposed interior recesses of the adjacent vertical frame members, while the exterior sealing strip is carried by one of the adjacent vertical frame members and extends into an exterior recess of the other vertical frame member.
With this prior arrangement, when one curtain wall unit is joined with the previously installed curtain wall unit, the interior gasket and the exterior sealing strip are received respectively in the interior and exterior recesses of the adjacent vertical frame members at the same time. That is, the exterior sealing strip would serve as a blind so that the workman cannot observe the interior gasket from the exterior while it is being fitted in the interior recesses, causing inaccurate and non-easy joining of the adjacent curtain wall units. Further, after the adjacent curtain wall units have been joined together, the sealing strip cannot be removed and, therefore, the workman cannot ascertain from the exterior whether the interior gasket is properly received in the opposed interior recesses of the vertical frame members.